


Who's Gonna Walk Down The Aisle?

by kokopri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gender Roles, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokopri/pseuds/kokopri
Summary: In which Chanyeol and Baekhyun decide to get married and meet a wedding planner but can't come to a conclusion to one little detail.Who's going to walk down the aisle?





	Who's Gonna Walk Down The Aisle?

"Hurry up, Baek," Chanyeol said as the smaller male scuttled around. "We're gonna be late."

"I can't find my shoes," Baekhyun said, getting down on his knees and peering under the couch. "Have you seen them? The blue ones?"

"Did you check the bedroom?" Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun straightened up, scurrying to their bedroom. Yeah, their shared bedroom in their shared apartment. They were in a live in relationship. "Did you find them?"

"No," Baekhyun shouted and emerged from the bedroom, pouting. "I think I left them at Sehun's this Friday."

"What? And you came back barefoot?" Chanyeol shook his head.

"I had my socks," Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Can we go to Sehun's place first? I'll get my shoes and then we can go."

"We're already late, Baek," Chanyeol said, scrunching up his nose. "We were supposed to get there ten minutes ago."

"But they're my lucky shoes!" Baekhyun said. "And this is important."

"Exactly. That's why we should go there, instead of Osen's."

"Fine!" Baekhyun fired. "I'll put on my super unlucky red ones then."

"I gave them to you." Chanyeol shot back. "How can you call them unlucky?"

"Because I wore them to Jongdae's Christmas party and the food was whack!"

"Ha, ha. Go get your shoes."

"Fine, Eomma!"  
-  
-  
Twenty minutes later, the duo pulled into the parking lot of the main office of the famous wedding organiser, Hello Muse. It was a huge business so Chanyeol had pulled a lot of strings to land one of their best planners, Do Kyungsoo. 

As the two made their way to the tenth floor on the elevator, Baekhyun began to feel a little jittery. They were really doing this.

They were getting married!

Baekhyun still found it hard to believe sometimes. Even when they were dating, he thought it was too good to be true. And now, they were going to see a wedding planner. The mere thought of it was enough to make Baekhyun smile every ten seconds.

The two of them were lead by Do Kyungsoo's tall, dark and handsome assistant, Kim Jongin - "Call me Kai"- who took them past several doors to one that bore a plaque with the names Do and Kim written on it. Kai pushed the door open and the two filed into the spacious office. 

One of the walls was covered entirely with photographs. Of wedding venues, flower arrangements, table arrangements, the couples, cakes, the families, etc. Another wall had a window that ran the length of the room. There was a huge shelf filled completely with red files. Off to one side was a table and two unoccupied chairs. Next to the door were a few plush armchairs and a green loveseat around a small wooden centre table.

"I think that's mahogany," Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol as they took in the furniture. Chanyeol slowly nodded in reply, equally amazed.

"Please, take a seat," Kai said, gesturing towards the loveseat. "Hyung should be here any minute- ah, there he is." 

Judging by the office, Baekhyun had been expecting someone tall and strict in a pinstriped suit. Kyungsoo, however, turned out to be a man in an oversized red sweatshirt, baggy jeans and huge nerd glasses. He was about Baekhyun's height and looked just as old. 

"Look at his lips," Baekhyun whispered as Kyungsoo plopped down on an armchair and gave the two a wide smile. His lips were really, really plump and became heart shaped when he smiled. Chanyeol nodded, the same way he had when Baekhyun had pointed out the mahogany furniture. 

"Wow, a gay couple," Kyungsoo said and then turned to Kai. "Our first time organising a same sex wedding, right?" 

"Unless you count the Sulay wedding!" Kai grinned and Kyungsoo threw his head back laughing. Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged blank looks.

"We had a couple here once," Kyungsoo managed to say between chuckles. "Suho and Jiwoo. Really cute- ha,ha- everything up till the wedding was fine but then Jiwoo is walking down the aisle and a guy-" 

"Lay! He tripped her," Kai continued. "Then he stole her flowers, gave them to Suho, got down on one knee and proposed to him." 

"What did Suho say?" Chanyeol asked, biting back a smile.

"He said yes!" Kai said and let out a hearty laugh. "The bride ran away crying and then Suho and Lay got married." 

"Ah," Baekhyun said. "Nice, but I doubt a gay wedding's all that different." 

"Yeah. It's happier than straight weddings, though." Kai said and he was met by blank stares. 

A moment later Kyungsoo burst into laughter and said, "Right. Cuz it's a gay wedding. LOL." 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged alarmed glances.

"He said LOL." Chanyeol whispered. 

"I know," Baekhyun whispered back.

"All right, then." Kyungsoo said. "Let's get down to business. Do you guys have a date in mind?" 

"Oh, yes." Baekhyun smiled. "10th August."

"Okay, that's a lot of time." Kyungsoo nodded and Kai scribbled down something in a notebook. "So what kind of a wedding do you guys want? A small cozy wedding or a huge ass wedding?"

"A small one," Chanyeol said, at the same time Baekhyun shouted, "Huge!"

Baekhyun sighed, "Chanyeol, we discussed this."

"What's wrong with a small wedding?" Chanyeol pouted. "Your parents, my parents, my sister and her husband, your brother and his wife, your nephew, oh and Thoben. Why do we need to go for a huge wedding?"

"That's it?" Baekhyun said. "That's your entire guest list? What about Mongryong? What's so special about your family dog?"

"He's small." Chanyeol said. "But I guess, Mongryong can be there, too."

"Are you kidding me? What about the best man? The groomsmen? The flower girls?" Baekhyun counted off on his fingers. "Why did you bring me here if you wanted a small wedding?"

"Because they're profesionals." Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! At arranging, like he said, huge ass weddings," Baekhyun pointed to the photo wall. "Look at them. Think how cool one of those will look on my instagram."

"You care about the pictures?"

"I care about the memories!" Baekhyun said. "We're only getting married once. Why not go all the way?"

"Fine. You win!" Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun threw him a smug look. 

"Okay." Kyungsoo said. "Huge wedding. Do you have any venues in mind? No? I suggest the Shilla. It's one of the most expensive ones. Jun Ji Hyun got married there so trust me, it's a great venue."

"Wah! The actress?" Baekhyun said and squeezed Chanyeol's hand. "That's awesome. Where did Kim Tae Hee get married?"

"Oh, I think somewhere in Jeju." Kyungsoo said. "You guys are localised to Seoul, right?"

"Do you guys arrange international venues?" Baekhyun asked and Kyungsoo nodded. "Daebak! Chanyeollie, let's get married in Hawaii. Oh, what about Vegas?"

"Vegas sounds good, honey," Chanyeol said. "But what about the guests? How will your grandma come? Air travel isn't good for her health. Right? Let's stay in Seoul."

"Okay, Shilla is cool, too." Baekhyun muttered.

"And any colour preferences?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Ooooh, cosmic latte." Chanyeol said.

"What does that look like?" Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol whipped out his phone, quickly typed something and showed the colour to him. "Oh, yeah. Nice."

"Right, and before I forget," Kyungsoo waved his hand between the two of them. "Who's gonna walk down the aisle?"

The three of them turned to Baekhyun who gave them an incredulous look, "Wha- why are you looking at me? You want me to walk down the aisle?" He turned to Chanyeol. "Do I look like a girl, Park? Go marry an actual girl if that's what you prefer."

"That's not what I meant," Chanyeol said. "I'm not going to do it either."

"Why not?"

"I'm too tall for it."

"That makes no sense-"

"Yes, it does-"

"Guys, guys." Kyungsoo cut them off. "Let's settle this calmly, okay? Well, then, uh, which one of you is the woman in this relationship?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He had heard that question more times than he could count.

"We are two gay men." He said. "There are no women in this relationship."

"Oh," Kyungsoo said, his lips forming a perfect 'O'. "So then.."

"Who tops?" Kai asked.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun blinked at him. After a long pause, Chanyeol cleared his throat and said, "We alternate."

"Umm," Kyungsoo and Kai exchanged looks. They were stumped. "Oh, yeah. Who proposed?"

Baekhyun laughed tonelessly and Chanyeol said, "We-er, kind of proposed to each other at the same time."

"Really?" Kai looked astonished.

They spent a whole hour after that, discussing their roles in their relationship, but came no where near a decision.

"Hey, so like, if there's a spider in the bathroom," Kai exhaled tiredly. "Who braves it and throws it out?"

Chanyeol snorted as Baekhyun answered, "Our neighbour, Minseok."

At that point, Kyungsoo looked about ready to lose it. He got up, and paced around restlessly.

"You know what? We can decide this later on," he said at last. "Why don't guys swing by sometime tomorrow and we'll discuss the rest of the stuff."  
-  
-  
The ride home was too quiet to be comfortable. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was fuming silently and was pissed. It was one of those scary Baekhyun moments. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. And when a high schooler made a turn on his scooter without flashing the indicator, Baekhyun had shouted himself hoarse.

"Ah, really. Kids these days.." Baekhyun muttered and almost ran over a cat.

"Baek, do you want me to drive?" Chanyeol said, gently.

"What? Why?" Baekhyun shot. "Am I bad driver? Does that make me the girl in this relationship? Do I- do I have to walk down the aisle, now?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said sternly. "That's not what I meant, and I never called you a girl. Also, women aren't bad drivers."  
   
Baekhyun didn't reply and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When they got home, Baekhyun went straight to their bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Chanyeol no other option than to plop down on the couch.

Once inside the bedroom, Baekhyun let out a deep breath and crawled into bed. Pushing his hair away from his face, he stared at the celing, forcing himself to hold back the tears.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had always had a balanced relationship. Baekhyun had never really thought that they had assumed any gender roles. He had always considered their relationship to be one between equals.

But now that Chanyeol expected him to walk down the aisle, he felt embarrassed. And frustrated. Baekhyun had been teased for his slightly feminine features when he was a kid. Okay, maybe teased wasn't the right word.

Bullied.

All through middle school and half of high school. It had lessened somewhat when he had hit his teeny tiny growth spurt and his voice had deepened. Of course, none of his friends had ever made fun of him.

But the fact that Chanyeol found him girlish hurt.

A lot.

And no matter how much he thought about the words Chanyeol had said to him after they had both proposed to each other, he couldn't stop the angry tears.   
-  
-  
_Two Months Ago_  
  
Baekhyun was nervous and I knew it. I knew him inside out, but I doubt he realised that I could always tell when he was keeping a secret from me. Even if it was a surprise birthday party, I knew because Baekhyun would smile a little different. 

Just like he was now. He kept glancing around as we took a walk after our dinner at one of those really fancy and expensive Italian restaurants. 

Not to say I wasn't nervous. But for an entirely different reason.

I was going to propose to him today.

I glanced at my watch. We had exactly ten minutes to get to the park before the fireworks started. It had taken a lot of work, but I had managed to arrange it. I felt around for the ring resting in my pocket. It was a simple platinum band with the infinity symbol engraved on the inside. I bit back a smile, imagining Baekhyun's reaction when I would give it to him.

If he accepted.

Man, a lot of money would go to waste if he said no. But it didn't matter, really. I wouldn't mind spending billions on him. I was lost in thought, hardly listening to Baekhyun who was chattering away nonstop about some Thai restarant, when a girl- college age- came up to me and handed over a pretty yellow rose to me. 

I stood there, speechless, glancing between her and Baekhyun. Her hand was extended towards me and Baekhyun was looking at me nervously.

"Please take it," the girl said, a warm smile gracing her face. "It's from someone special."

"I can't-"

"Take it," Baekhyun whispered and nodded in a way that meant 'It's okay. I won't kill you, later.'

I took the rose from her and before I could get a "Thank you" out, she was off. 

Baekhyun grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Come on. We were going to the park, right?"

I followed him but we had barely taken two steps when we were stopped again. This time by a small boy who looked like he was in fourth grade. 

He held up a white rose and said, a slight lisp in his voice. "This is for you, Mr. Park."

I bent down and took the rose from him. "Is this from you?" The kid shook his and I said, "Who is it from then?" 

But the kid ran away without answering. Baekhyun bit back a smile and said, "Someone's popular today."

"This is weird," I said. "I haven't got so many roses since-"

An old woman- as in Baekhyun's grandma's age- came tottering towards me, a pink rose in hand. "Oh, hello, my dear. Yes, yes. For you."

"But who is it from?"

The grandma winked at me and walked away. "Someone special."

"Baekhyun, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Chanyeol." Baekhyun didn't seem mad at all. He was rather enjoying all this. And when a boy, wearing Karin High School's uniform, stopped in front of me with a purple rose in his hand and a very obvious blush on his face, Baekhyun bent down laughing at my reaction. 

"I can't take this," I shook my head but the guy thrust the rose towards me and ran off without a word. 

I was frowning at the bunch of flowers in my hand and so confused about what had happened that I hadn't realised that we were at the park now. 

"This is so, so weird," I muttered. "I mean- wait, Baek- Baekhyun? What are you-"

Baekhyun was down on one knee, had apparently magically conjured up a red rose from somewhere and was currently holding it out for me to take, a huge grin adoring his face. I took it from him, and I realised that my hands were shaking slightly. 

"That's the fifth rose." Baekhyun started. "One for each year that we've been together. These five years mean so much to me-I can't even begin to describe how much. You mean so much to me, Chanyeol. I am really grateful for the day you tripped all over my Chemistry notes." A smile broke out on my face as I remembered the first time we had met in college. "You are my everything, Chanyeol and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honour-"

He was cut off by the fireworks that I had forgotten were set to explode right now. 

"Shit! We don't have a good view." I said and pulled Baekhyun to his feet.

"Hey! I was- we can see the fireworks later-" Baekhyun spluttered as I dragged him further into the park. As the trees cleared out, I breathed a sigh of relief. We hadn't missed it. "Chanyeol!"

"Shhh," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face. "Just watch."

Soon, the multi-coloured circular fireworks were replaced by the red ones I had asked for. The ones that spelled out,

_Marry me, B?_

__

I had wanted an actual proper sentence or at least Baek, if not his full name but they charge by the characters and if it's a big word, it dissolves fast. 

I turned to Baekhyun, his face lit in a red haze from the fireworks, and mouth slightly open. I wish I had a camera with me so I could click his picture, because wow. I had never seen that look on his face. It left me a little unhinged. 

I took out the ring from my pocket, as Baekhyun watched the words dissolve. 

"B as in Baekhyun?" He said, his voice quivering. "Chanyeol? Yes, yes. I love you. I was just going to ask you to marry me!"

I grabbed his hand and slipped the ring on his middle finger, making sure I didn't crush any of his roses. "I couldn't have guessed." 

He held up his finger and examined the ring in the little light of the park. He blinked rapidly, sniffed and then took out a platinum ring of his own. It was almost identical to the one I had got him. They could pass as a set.

Once he'd put the ring on my finger, I cupped his face with my free, and now ringed hand, and kissed him deeply. 

When we pulled away, breathless, I grinned and said, "You know what this means, right?"

He raised his eyebrows and before kissing him once more, I whispered. 

"You're my man, now."  
-  
-  
Chanyeol knew he should go talk to Baekhyun but he didn't know what to say. He knew how Baekhyun felt about this stuff and wanted to apologize for making him feel bad. He couldn't see a solution to their problem. One of them had to walk down the aisle, right? Why did it matter who did? 

Chanyeol got up from the couch, ready to march into the bedroom and declare that he would do the walk when Baekhyun emerged from the room, his hair messy and a huge yawn escaping his lips. 

"Baek, I wanted to talk to you," Chanyeol got up and blocked Baekhyun's way into the kitchen.

"Sure, sure." Baekhyun nodded. "Let me get some water first, though."

Chanyeol waited for him at the dining table and as soon as Baekhyun sat down, he took his hand and said, "Look, B, I don't want you to do this walking down the aisle thing if you don't want to, okay?"

"Will you do it then?" Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded.

"Yes, I will. I don't mind."

"I mind. I don't want you to have to do it either." Baekhyun raked a hand through his hair. "It's stupid. We're both men."

"I know," Chanyeol smiled. "But it's tradition."

"Yeah, it's tradition, Chan," Baekhyun said. "But it's weird. I thought about it and- we don't fit into this tradition. What we're doing," he exhaled sharply. "It isn't normal, Chanyeol. It's wrong! There is no tradition for same sex marriages."

Chanyeol's eyes widened and he held Baekhyun's face. Leaning in closer, he said, "Don't say that. Don't ever say that, Baekhyun. So what if there are no rules for this? We'll make our own traditions, okay? Nothing makes more sense than us, Baek. It's not wrong."

Baekhyun blinked rapidly, the way he did whenever he was holding back his tears. "Really?"

"Really. Also, that wedding planner is an idiot," Chanyeol said. "There are no gender roles with us, Baek. Like I said, you're my man and I'll beat up anyone who says otherwise."

Baekhyun grinned foolishly. "But that doesn't solve our problem? Who is going to walk down the aisle?"

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun as the idea hit him. Slowly, he said, "How about we both do it?"  
-  
-  
"Sehun, is my tie okay?" Baekhyun said peering into the mirror and attempting to smoothen down his hair.

"Your tie is fine." Sehun said as he fixed his own bow tie. "Your hair is fine, too. Just leave it."

"You look hot, hyung," Kai said from another corner. Baekhyun's Mom entered the room with Mongryong in tow, who was barking madly. 

"Mom, do I look okay?" Baekhyun said and did a 360 so his mother could see. 

"Yes, darling." His Mom reassured. "Very handsome. Chanyeol won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Baekhyun grinned sheepishly and was about to say something when Kai cut him off.

"Hyung, it's time." 

Baekhyun nodded and followed Sehun, who was now carrying Mongryong in his arms, to the hall. They had ended up at the Shilla and the altar had been set up with rows that seated around two hundred guests. The hall had been decorated with orbs that hovered low and cast a warm glow. 

As Baekhyun stood in front of the door, Kai came rushing towards him and stood next to him, whisper shouting, "Don't look that way."

He was effectively blocking Baekhyun's view but he knew it was because Chanyeol had arrived. They had decided on having two aisles, and they would enter together.

On hoverboards.

With their family dogs.

Baekhyun could hear Thoben's yapping and he could only guess how much Jongdae was struggling with keeping the dog in his arms. 

"Hyung, let's go," Kai said and pushed the double door open. Baekhyun climbed on his hoverboard and did a test turn. 

"Woohoo! I'm getting married." He hollered and everyone who heard him, let out a hearty laugh.

As the song started and Sehun began to move, Mongryong in his arms, Baekhyun too leaned forward. Once inside, his eyes went to the other aisle and he caught Chanyeol looking at him already, a huge smile on his face. 

Baekhyun had seen couples in movies and TV shows throw nervous fits right before their wedding, but that wasn't the case for him.

He wasn't nervous at all.

He was walking- er, hovering down the aisle, was about to marry the man he loved and could not- no matter how hard he tried- keep the smile from his face. 

Or, as a matter of fact, his eyes off Chanyeol. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That's it. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not really sure where Jun Ji Hyun got married and I think Kim Tae Hee had a small wedding and it is wan't in Jeju, but anyway.   
> I posted this story way back in April last year on AFF but I thought I would move some of my works here. I'm working on a lot of TaeTen fics right now so please look forward to it.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think about the story in the comment section below. 


End file.
